Future gazer
future gazer est l'Opening des OAV de Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Il est chanté par fripside. Personnages Paroles |-| Romaji= Let's fly faraway ! Todokitai Kimi to yakusoku shita mirai Tamerai mo fumikoete Tobitateru mune ni hibiku yume ga aru kara Asa no hizashi no mabushisa ni kyou mo machi wa me wo samashite Sawayaka na kaze ga hakonda yokan ni kokoro hazumaseta Hitomi ni utsutta keshiki ga kagayakidashitara Shizen ni tsuujiau omoi mujaki na egao sakaseta Te wo nobashi dakishimeta Iro azayaka na genjitsu wa Dare hitori kowasenai Itsudatte zutto shinjite'ru kara For shining truth ! Moshi itsuka tomadoi kokoro ga furuete mo Mayoi naku te wo tsunagi Kakedasu yo tsuyoi kizuna ga koko ni aru kara Kono machi wo akane ni someta yuuhi no iro ga yasashikute Furimuita sono shunkan ni kimi no kokoro wo kanjite'ta Deaeta kiseki ga michibiku ashita ga aru kara Chikau yo yuruginai watashi wo mou nakushitari shinai Souzou wo koete yuku Shunkan ni kizamareru kioku Mamoritai sore dake de Manazashi wa tsuyoi chikara ni kawaru For dreaming eyes ! Michite yuku kibou de fuan wo kakikeshite Tookute mo chikaku de mo Kanjite'ru kimi wo mirai wa koko ni aru kara Tadoritsuku sono basho wa Ano hi kimi to negatte'ta yume Massugu ni mitsumete'ta Akasenai yoru wa nai to shitta kara Try anytime ! Kirameita hikari no kakera wo atsumetara Hateshinai oozora ni Tokihanatsu kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba Precious days ! Dakishimeta Iro azayaka na genjitsu wa Dare hitori kowasenai Itsudatte tsuyoku shinjite'ru kara For shining truth ! Moshi itsuka tomadoi kokoro ga furuete mo Mayoi naku te wo tsunagi Kakedasu yo tsuyoi kizuna ga koko ni aru kara |-| Anglais= Let's fly faraway ! I want to Reach the future I promised with you Even if I falter along the way, I'll be able to pick myself up and fly Because my dreams echo through my heart Today, the city was awoken again by the radiance of the morning sunlight A refreshing wind carried a premonition which stimulated my heart When the landscape reflected in your eyes and revealed its radiance, I naturally understood your feelings, making an innocent smile bloom on my face I extended my arms And embraced this vivid reality I used to always believe I could never crush my loneliness For shining truth ! Even if my heart might quiver with confusion someday, I will not doubt myself ; I will take your hand and start running Because we have a strong bond inside of us ! I felt your spirit in the moment when I looked back At the gentle colors of the evening sun, covering the city in a red glow The miracle I was able to find guides me to tomorrow I swear, I will not waver and lose myself anymore The memories engraved in my heart from that moment Keep passing through my imagination I want to at least protect those memories, Changing my expression into powerful energy For dreaming eyes ! I will erase the uneasiness filling me inside with my hopes and dreams I feel you whether you are far away or close at my side Because our future is here We struggled to reach the place That we wished for in our dreams that day We gazed at what was ahead Knowing there was no night we couldn't pass Try anytime ! When you collect These shining fragments of light I want to tell you The words to release them to the boundless sky I held those precious days, That vivid reality I used to strongly believe I could never crush my loneliness For shining truth ! Even if my heart might quiver with confusion someday, I will not doubt myself ; I will take your hand and start running Because we have a strong bond inside of us ! Ecoute Hb19dcmM5YM Navigation en:future_gazer Catégorie:Openings